bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenthon
was Titanium Dragonoid's Mechtogan in ''Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Information Description Infused with dragon-like abilities, he flies at super speed and spews white hot fire at his opponents. Metallic armor covers his body and nullifies his enemy's attacks. His strong legs are heavily protected and he uses them to thrust into flight. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He first appeared in Mechtogan Mayhem battling Titanium Dragonoid. He spawned from Drago's powers, started to battle Drago and then teleported where Marucho and Jack Punt were fighting and interrupted the battle. After defeating Trister and Krakenoid in one blow, Anubias and Sellon started to fight Zenthon. After they failed to damage him, he then vanished. He also spoke for the first time in the English dub. Zenthon appeared again in Fall From Grace, from a swirling black cloud after Drago lost control of his powers again. He briefly fought against Drago, Trister, and Taylean and then left. Zenthon appeared yet again in Agony of Defeat, when he is "summoned" by Drago when he and Dan lost control and interfered on their behalf. However, it caused Dan and Drago to be disqualified from the tournament. In Return to New Vestroia, he appeared in Drago's vision. In Chaos Control, he appears again when Drago loses control against Anubias. Zenthon attempts to attack Drago again, but Drago figures out that if Zenthon came from him, then he must obey his orders/follow his code of battling. He is able to take on Drago's Core Buster, but falls to Drago's Revolutional ability. When Anubias's Mechtogan attempts to finish off Dan and Drago, Zenthon stops him, appearing to finally follow Drago's orders. He takes down Venexus, using some kind of bright wave. He leaves as soon as Anubias lost. In Back In Sync, he is being tamed by Titanium Dragonoid, but is still out of control. In Triple Threat, he was summoned by Dan and Drago and was under their total control. He began calling Dan and Drago his creators and later defeated Deezall, Miserak, and Rockfist alongside Drago and Zenthon Titan. In A Hero Returns, Dan and Drago summoned him for assistance. They had control of him at first but Dan and Drago fall out of sync thanks to Mag Mel's interference, causing Zenthon to not only damage Interspace and defeat all of the brawlers in one hit each before going away, but it also results in Spectra and Infinity Helios leaving the brawlers and causing new tensions on the brawlers and results in Mag Mel's liberation. In Gundalia Under Fire, Dan and Drago summoned him to for assistance and they had total control of him. He battled against Dreadeon but he and Drago were defeated. He reappeared in Battle Lines, where he fought against Rockfist, Miserak, Smasheon, Venexus, Braxion, and Deezall alongside Titanium Dragonoid and Zenthon Titan, and they defeated them easily. In Unlocking the Gate, he fought against Dreadeon and won. He reapppeared in Dangerous Beauty, where he fought against lots of Flash Ingrams and Miserak easily taking them down, while Titanium Dragonoid took out Rockfist. In Unfinished Business, he fought against Deezall,Smasheon,Venexus, Mutant Krowll and Venexus Titan alongside Zenthon Titan and Titanium Dragonoid and won. In Behind the Mask, he fought against Dreadeon and Razen Titan alongside Zenthon Titan, but the battle had no outcome. In Dark Moon, he and Zenthon Titan fought all of the Razen Titan invading Earth. In The Final Takedown, he and Zenthon Titan used the rest of their strength to defeat both Dreadeon and Razen Titan which costs them their lives. He also appeared in a flashback generated by Genesis Dragonoid in End of the Line. Game Zenthon is #01 in the Mechtogan game line. An Aquos Zenthon has 170 Gs, a Haos Zenthon has 170 Gs, a Pyrus Zenthon (either standard or Combat) has 180 Gs, a Subterra Zenthon has 180 Gs, and a Ventus Zenthon has 170 Gs. Trivia *He was the first Mechtogan to be spawned in the anime by a Bakugan. *He was the first Mechtogan to speak in the anime just as Drago was the first Bakugan to speak in the anime. *Zenthon's chest has a lot of similarities to Carlsnaut's. *He is behind Silent Strike and Dreadeon of having the most BakuNano holes (Only having eight, where Silent Strike having ten and Dreadeon having nine), leaving Zenthon third in having the most BakuNano holes. *He was the third Mechtogan to appear on the Intermission Screen after Braxion and Smasheon. de:Zenthon es:Zenthon pl:Zenthon Category:Mechtogan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Deceased Mechtogan